Spencer's next to kin
by Molly Wanna be Winchester
Summary: Spencer has been shot. They call his next to kin, this happens to be violet. Reid has a wife. Why did no one know? Find out and hear about who Violet is and who their children are!


Spencer's next to kin:

Spencer had gone in to a room with a man holding people as hostage. Spencer had managed to get safely out or so he thought. Before he could really leave, a gun shot went off and Spencer felt pain a few seconds later. Derek was at his side. "Reid, come on man you will be ok!" He tried but Reid lost conscience. "Call an ambulance!" Derek yelled as he stayed with Spencer. "Morgan go with him to the hospital and then call Garcia and get the number to next kin!" Hotchner commanded.

Once they made it to the hospital, they took Spencer up to have surgery. "Hey, baby girl! I need Spencer's next to kin name and number!" Derek said over the phone. Garcia gave the name and number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Mrs violet?"

"This is she speaking."

"Spencer Reid has been seriously injured and we have to call next to kin."

"I'm on my way now." 

The line went dead as violet rushed to the hospital. She ran in almost hitting Morgan. She ran to the front desk. "Excuse me. I need to know where Spencer Reid is?" 

"No one can see him yet but you can wait in the room down the hall." She said as she pointed to where a large group of people where waiting. Violet walked over and sat down. She put her head in her knees and began crying. Derek walked over and sat next to her. "Are you Mrs violet?" "Yeah, who are you?" "I'm Derek Morgan, Spencer and I work together." "Yeah, he talks about you guys all the time." Hotchner then sat up. "Who are you to Spencer?" "His wife." She looked up at the shocked faces. Then the Doctor came. "Everything went better then planned and he's waking up. He requested to see violet?" Violet stood up. She followed the doctor. 

Once she walked in, her heart ached.

Her husband looked pale and fragile. "Spencer!" She whispered as she sat down next to his bed. She held his hand and waited for him to open his eyes. "Hey violet." He said as he woke up. "Hey, how are you feeling?" "Better, now that you're here!" She smilied a little and kissed his hand.

The Doctor came in. "It looks like you are going to be ok but you will need surgery." Spencer nodded. "I'm afraid it will need a lot of blood and we don't typically have your blood type so we might have to put off the surgery which might have negative results." Violet looked up. "We have the same type. Can I donate some?" The Doctor looked between them. "Yes as long as you aren't pregnant." "No, I'm not pregnant." Spencer looked at her. "Are you sure?" "Of course I am!" "Ok let's get started!" They got her blood and began the surgery. Violet passed the halls until she decided to sit in the waiting room. She had forgotten about his friends. "Is he ok?" "Oh, yeah they just took him back for surgery." Derek relaxed and Hotchner walked over and sat beside her. "How long have you been married." "About three years." Derek sat up. "Why wouldn't Spencer mention this?" "In under witness protection. My last job and all." Jj shot up. "The unsub he said Reid had lied to a woman that he was suppose to love. He said that if you truly love something you don't hide it." Violet looked at her. "What was his name!?!" "Max retger." She sat back in her seat. She shook her head. "Hmmm. That can't be right." "What?" "Max died. I watched him. We were in the same room. I watched the coroner the whole time." This had all the team on edge. "Do you have a picture of him?" They pulled a picture up. "That's jack restler. He's a con man. He must have stole Max's identity!" She said simply. "Why are you under witness protection?" "I use to do the military's dirty work." She said before looking up. "Max and I were close. When we got snipers after us they sent us here, to the U.S.." she went to continue but a man in scrubs walked up. "Mrs Reid, since you donated a lot of blood, you must stay hydrated." He said as he handed the cup over with water in it. "Thank you." The man walked away and she poured the water out. "Why..." "it's not water, bubbles to much and I only donated 1 1/2 quarts of blood." She threw the cup away and sat back down. Hours later the Doctor came out. "Surgery went well no complications. If recovery goes as planned you can take him home next week!" "Thank you!" Violet said with a smile.

(5 years later...)

Spencer had called Violet ahead of time and told her the team would be joining them for dinner. Spencer walked the group into his house as his daughter ran up to him. "Daddy, mommy made a big mess!" Spencer chuckled. "Did she now!?!" "No! She made the mess!" Yelled Violet from the kitchen. "Sure blame it on the baby!" "She isn't going to be the only baby much longer!" Violet stood in the doorway of the kitchen covered in flour and sugar. "Well don't you look beautiful! And I know you are my other baby!" He said looking at her. "Spencer, try again!" Jj laughed. "What?" Spencer looked confused. "Daddy mommy has a baby in her tummy! Duh! I don't know how it got there but when it comes out I'll be a big sister!" Spencer set his daughter down. "What!?! Really!?!" He asked as he hugged his wife picking her up off the ground. She giggled. "Yes!" Spencer pulled her into a passionate kiss. Derek smilied as he saw the happy couple. He rembered when their daughter had been born...

(Flashback)

"Spencer, Violet is on the phone for you!" Hotchner called. Reid answered and put it on speaker phone because he had his hands full as he was with the team in the conference room. "Spencer if you don't get home in the next five minutes I'm going to rip you apart!!!" "Woah! What's wrong?" He asked carefully. "What's wrong!?! Answer your phone and maybe you would know that I am at home in labor with your child!" She let out a pained scream. "What!?!" Spencer began to panic. Hotchner grabbed his shoulders. "Spencer breathe." Derek got up next. "Go home and get her to the hospital and tell us if it's a boy or a girl!" Derek said as he took the objects out of his hands and put his car keys in the younger agents hand. Spencer nodded before running out to his car. A few hours later the team was at the hospital. "It's a girl!!" Reid said as he walked out to them. Morgan smilied. "Derek, you will be the first one to meet her because we named her after you. Her name is Morgan Violet Reid!" Derek looked shocked. "Why after me?" "Violet and I both agreed we want the baby to be named after someone who helped us threw tuff times. We both agreed you are that person!" Spencer wasn't expecting the bone crushing hug from the other agent.

The End!


End file.
